between those eyes
by kindovvf
Summary: Hanya sepersekian detik dan mata mereka bertemu. (Kata orang, kaubisa menilai seseorang dari sorot matanya.) Untuk challenge Roman Tanpa Kata Cinta.


Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.  
Untuk challenge **Roman Tanpa Kata** **Cinta **oleh **ambudaff**.

* * *

**between those eyes  
**nabmiles

[_ Kata orang, kaubisa menilai seseorang dari sorot matanya. _]

* * *

"Hei, Annie!"

Berikutnya adalah kehadiran seseorang mendampingi langkahnya di sisi. Benda-benda dalam tas yang menggantung lurus di bahu bergerak-gerak menimbulkan bunyi rendah.

Annie melirik. Dengan perawakan tegap khas pemuda belas tahun beranjak dewasa berbungkus pakaian kasual, Eren Jaeger tersenyum ke arahnya. Bola mata hijau zamrud penyimpan juta bara semangat menemukan kelereng imitasi langit. Sorot yang dapat menyedot habis atensimu akan pesona yang ditawarkan. "Pagi!"

Annie memindah pandang kembali lurus ke depan. Bergumam pendek, membalas sekenanya. "Pagi."

"Suatu kebetulan kita berpapasan," Eren membuka topik. "Atau kau memang menungguku?"

"Kau yang menyusulku." Bukan berpapasan.

Annie melihat binar netra Eren. Annie menelusuri diam-diam cara Eren melekatkan pandang—pada langit, pada kendaraan lewat, pada orang-orang di sekitar, pada ujung-ujung sepatunya, padanya; pada Annie.

_"Kau tidak mengerti, Ann? Bagaimana Eren menatapmu dengan cara berbeda."_

Semburat tipis merah muda merona pipi Annie. Ia sembunyikan dengan gerik mengecek isi tas selempang.

* * *

Riuh-rendah di lapangan luar menjadi perhatian sepasang kelereng tajam biru cerah. Annie bertopang dagu pada meja, mendistraksi pikiran dari rumus-rumus kimia ke permainan _baseball _sekumpulan laki-laki di sana. Satu tim tengah bersorak akan kemenangan; seorang bersurai coklat menjadi pusat. Tim lain memasang wajah lelah dan kesal karena merasa dipecundangi.

Annie mengamati punggung sang sentral selebrasi, bersamaan jamaah acung tangan mengudara, seru menang, raut puas. Konyol. Berlebihan. Tapi Annie tak dapat mengalih perhatian dari pemuda yang rambut coklatnya lekat oleh keringat.

Hanya sepersekian detik dan mata mereka bertemu. Hijau meleburi biru. Annie bersikeras menyembunyikan kaget—berani sumpah tolehan kepala tadi benar-benar mendadak—, kelopak mata dijaga tidak melebar sedikit pun. Dia harap dia tidak gagal, begitu pikirnya ketika memalingkan muka—tapi tatapan itu terlalu sulit dilupakan; kuat, membara, namun teduh di saat bersamaan.

Annie justru terkesiap setelahnya. Mendapati Sasha duduk di kursi depan dengan tangan dilipat sebagai bantal kepala di meja Annie, menatap lurus, kentara penuh ingin tahu. "K-Kau mengagetkanku, Braus!"

"Kau yang melamun," Sasha mencomot keripik kentang dari bungkus di pangkuan. Buntut kuda bergoyang kala menelengkan kepala. "Aku sudah di sini sekitar … um, lima menit lalu kurasa. Dan enam—bukan, lima. Atau empat?—panggilanku tidak kaudengar."

Annie melirik buku tulis bertahta belit rumus-rumus di hadapan. Yang benar saja. Ke mana fokusnya kabur?

Sementara Sasha sibuk mengejar tanya apa-yang-kaulamunkan, di tengah lapangan luar, Eren mengamati kaca jendela berbingkai di mana refleksi Annie tercetak—gadis itu sedang berbincang. Senyum mengulas rupa si pemuda.

* * *

Padahal dia lemah. Kekuatan tak seberapa. Cuma nyali besar sebagai modal. Tapi lihat sorot emosi menantang tiga orang lebih besar, tangan terentang melindungi Armin di belakang. Lihat pukul hajar sekenanya dan babak belur diterima tak sepadan. Sudah tahu kalah masih saja ngotot melawan. Membuat Annie geregetan—kalau tak mau disebut gemas—sendiri, terdorong daya magis untuk mendekat, menahan lengan sang lawan (yang siap mengayun) hanya berbekal punggung lengan.

"Hei apa yang kau—"

"Maafkan orang bodoh itu," Annie berkata datar. Dingin hujam biru tak berubah. Jeda beberapa saat dan tiga orang itu pergi begitu saja—setelah melempar isyarat pandang kita-selesaikan-lain-kali pada Eren (yang sibuk menyeka darah di hidung).

"Sial, aku harus menghajar mereka agar tak berani mengganggu Armin lagi dan kau malah—"

Armin, telah selesai mengumpulkan lembar kertas yang sempat bertebar di selasar (beberapa meninggalkan jejak sepatu), menepuk pundak Eren dalam gestur menenangkan. "Sudahlah, Eren. Kertasnya lengkap. Terima kasih—untukmu juga." Ia berkata pada Annie.

_Tidak perlu_, Annie biarkan kalimatnya tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Aku bisa menghajar mereka andai kau tidak datang! Mereka tidak akan mengganggu Armin lagi!"

"Dan babak belur dengan suksesnya?" Annie menanggapi. "Itu tindakan tolol. Lihat lawanmu sebelum bertarung."

Yang terakhir ditangkap Annie sebelum beranjak adalah sorot mata Eren. Kesal dan (terpaksa) pasrah, namun ada juga secercah penerimaan.

Annie kembali berjalan.

* * *

"Hei, yang kemarin itu, terima kasih."

Annie mengiyakan seadanya, menutup pintu loker.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Annie?"

Seharusnya Leonhardt, begitu semua orang memanggilnya. Tapi Annie diam saja.

"Kaubisa memanggilku Eren."

* * *

"Hei, kau juga berlatih di sini, Annie!"

"Dojo ini milik ayahku."

"… O-oh. Hahaha."

.

_"Wuah, dia kuat sekali! Lawan sebesar itu tumbang dalam sekejap!"_

_"Me-mengerikan. Siapa yang berani melawan orang seperti dia?"_

"Hei, Annie! Ayo bertarung satu lawan satu denganku!"

.

_"Orang itu nekad sekali, sudah tahu baru bergabung, malah mengambil lawan kuat macam Leonhardt."_

_"Lihat akibatnya, langsung dikalahkan. Bodohnya."_

"Ugh, kau kuat sekali, sering berlatih, eh? Hebat!"

.

"Wow. Aku tidak pernah melihat teknik itu sebelumnya. Kau belajar sendiri?"

"… Kalau kau menyukainya, aku bisa mengajarimu."

* * *

Annie menatap lurus ke depan, menapak trotoar bersama dua plastik putih berisi sejumlah atribut drama kelas minggu depan di kedua genggaman. Jumper jaket ungu pucatnya turun menubruk punggung disepuh angin malam. Eren di sampingnya dalam keadaan sama. Rutuki saja segala undian-bagi-tugas bodoh yang membuatnya terjebak di situasi ini.

"Hei, Annie."

Annie melirik, mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Apa kau membenciku?"

Annie hampir tersedak. "A-apa?"

"Karena, yah … wajahmu selalu jutek," Eren bermaksud menggaruk pipi memakai telunjuk, namun terhenti begitu ingat beban kedua tangan menenteng. "Kau terlihat menjaga jarak, seperti memasang antipati, jadi …"

"Ya. Aku membencimu."

Syok terpijar amat kentara. Eren membelalak, bibir bawah digigit, alis menukik. Kepalan tangan mengerat. "Ke-kenapa?"

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Eren menoleh, mendapati Annie tengah menunduk dalam-dalam, bahu bergetar hebat, helai poni terurai menghalangi wajahnya. Eren mengerutkan kening. "Hei, Annie—"

Detik itu pula tawa Annie meledak; lepas, kepala menengadah, langkahnya terhenti pula. Tawa tulus yang tak ditahan-tahan; seolah seluruh rasa tengah diumbar telak, seolah kata-kata Eren adalah hal paling konyol sedunia. Annie membungkuk, menahan sakit di perut akibat terlalu geli. Eren melongo, buta total terhadap apa yang terjadi.

"Apa—"

"A-aku tidak membencimu," tukas Annie. "Aku tidak mungkin membenci orang bodoh seperti kau," ia tertawa lagi, "tidak ada gunanya. Sekalipun aku membencimu, itu juga karena kau adalah orang _bodoh_."

Eren tidak mengerti ucapan Annie. Ia terlanjur terpana pada luap ekspresi tersembunyi Annie: penuh kejujuran tanpa _stoic_ menghias. Eren menelan ludah.

.

"Err, Annie, kau sangat cocok dengan ekspresi jujurmu itu, daripada topeng dingin yang kaupakai setiap hari."

* * *

"… Kautahu, kaupunya sorot mata yang bagus."

"Eh? Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

"Lupakan."

* * *

Hari-hari Annie selanjutnya bersinggungan dengan kekuatan, semangat, bara api sarat teduh kehangatan dalam padu hijau bercahaya. Kombinasi yang begitu unik dan … berwarna.

* * *

Bulan sabit memadu biru gelap di singgasana. Annie berjongkok di tepi sungai kecil yang airnya mengalir jernih, ember di tangan menciduk air. Ia mendengarkan derik jangkrik berkawan riak alur air mencari hilir; di sekitarnya daun-daun pepohonan berkeresak dan ada tapak-tapak tupai memanjat gesit. Simfoni menenangkan tanpa derai dialog berisik.

Annie menegakkan wadah merah tersebut menyadari telah penuh. Hendak bangkit namun berhenti kala bentang langit tertelan jangkau visi; ia melihat hitam (benar-benar tanpa gumpal awan) berkerlip bintang. Kilau berotasi yang jelas tampaknya—apa karena polutan belum menjangkau daerah hutan kemah sekolah, apa karena benderang lampu bohlam belum memadamkan cahaya tirai malam? Annie memandang tanpa berkedip. Kapan terakhir kali ia memandang langit setenang ini, terakhir kali mengagumi gores lukisan Tuhan di atas kanvas bertitel bulan bintang?

Annie mengabaikan fakta bahwa anggota regu butuh air ini segera. Mengambil secuil waktu untuk diri sendiri rasanya bukan masalah.

Dia segera menyesali keputusan kala satu suara di belakang memecah atensi.

"Lho, Annie?"

Annie tak perlu menoleh untuk tahu. Dan tak peduli.

"Apa yang kaulakukan—oh, mengambil air? Aku ingat Krista mencarimu, ditunggu airnya, tuh."

Annie melirik Eren yang berjongkok beberapa langkah di samping. Pemuda itu memantulkan refleksi diri pada permukaan air, ember di tangan meraup banyak-banyak kala dibenamkan. Sama dengannya, Eren juga ditugasi mengambil air. Annie melengos, kembali mengamati langit.

"Whoa, bintangnya banyak sekali!"

Dalam keadaan lain, Annie akan mempertimbangkan pergi dan berpikir tidak bisakah dia mendapat ketenangan barang sedikit, namun kali ini Annie mengalah pada ego; ego untuk memperbanyak waktu bersama Eren. Keinginan tolol yang muncul begitu saja—entahlah.

"Kausuka bintang, Annie?"

"… Tidak juga." Gadis itu menjawab datar.

"Berarti kau cukup menyukainya."

"Apa alasanmu berkata begitu?"

"Kau tadi bilang 'tidak juga'. Itu artinya 'iya juga', 'kan?"

Annie menghela napas. "Terserah."

Kalau boleh jujur, Annie tak pernah suka bintang. Ia tak paham ketika Bertholdt mengguncang tangannya sambil menunjuk sekumpulan kilau membentuk rasi, atau Reiner yang mengaku bahwa langit memang _bagus_ di malam hari saat mereka kecil dulu. Annie memandang sebagai rutinitas alam biasa. Tak ada yang spesial. Bahkan ketika—lagi-lagi—Bertholdt menunjukkan buku tentang rasi bintang diambil dari perpustakaan keluarga, membuka lembar-lembar halus dan berwarna yang dipenuhi kumpulan foto itu, Annie tak dapat mendecap antusias seperti tertera di wajah Bertholdt.

"Dulu saat aku kecil, ibuku sering mengajakku naik ke atap untuk melihat bintang. Bersama Mikasa dan Armin. Mungkin karena itu bintang jadi hal menarik buatku."

Annie memandang pantulan bulan di permukaan air.

Mungkin, dia bisa sedikit menyukai bintang.

* * *

Annie (diam-diam) menyukai bagaimana Eren _menatapnya_. Annie (diam-diam) menyukai bagaimana hijau zamrud pemijar optimisme sekaligus hangat itu memandang dunia, menemukan manik birunya yang dingin. Annie seolah menerima cahaya. Dan rasanya nyaman. Annie memejamkan mata, membiarkan selongsong beku itu terus mencair.

Ini terasa asing, namun tidak masalah. Annie bisa menerimanya.

* * *

Kabar itu sampai di telinga orang-orang dengan cepat. Eren kecelakaan.

.

Annie tidak mengerti mengapa kaki-kakinya berpacu cepat menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Hidungnya disergap bebauan klinis obat-obatan dan karbol menguari lantai. Aroma khas bagian medis; terasa bersih dan steril.

Pintu itu berjarak beberapa langkah lagi kala Annie melihat Krista, Ymir, Jean, dan Reiner keluar. Mereka bertemu pandang.

"Kau datang juga, Leonhardt," Jean buka suara. Annie melirik sekilas sebelum menggumakan 'ya' sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau kautanya keadaannya …" Jean tampak menimbang-nimbang; akhirnya menggantung ucap begitu saja. Ia mengangkat bahu. "Yeah, lihat sendiri."

Jean dan Eren adalah musuh bebuyutan, tapi Annie yakin ada simpati tersirat di mata Jean. Mungkin hubungan mereka tak seburuk kelihatannya.

Ia melewati empat orang itu—Krista sempat melempar senyum, oh, gadis itu serupa dewi saja, bahkan Annie tak membalas apapun—lantas mendorong pintu kamar rawat yang ia tuju. Menampilkan Mikasa duduk di kursi di samping ranjang putih—di mana Eren berada.

Mikasa menoleh dari balik bahu. Sorotnya menajam sedikit mendapati Annie-lah yang berdiri di sana.

Eren tampak menyadari kehadiran seseorang. Ia menegakkan punggung dari sandaran ranjang, samar berbicara pada Mikasa—gadis itu menjawab dan satu pemahaman terbit di rupa Eren. Eren menoleh ke arah pintu, tersenyum.

"Hei, Annie."

_("Siapa yang datang, Mikasa?")_

Perban melilit lingkar kepala; membalut sepasang mata; Annie tidak melihat hijau di balik perban putih.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

a/n: cliffhanger yeaaa /plakbuaghdiesh

Akhirnya rampung juga hahahaha fik ini membunuhku uhuk. Sebenernya draft lama. Tapi karena kebetulan ada celenj RTKC, yaa, edit sana-sini supaya pas sama persyaratan. Sudahkah cukup implisit? Dan ... ini OOC nggak sih orz


End file.
